


where the music moves you

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Concerts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rock Stars, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompts:<br/>A modern day AU where Briseis has a band and Achilles and Patroclus are her groupies.</p><p>and </p><p>"I feel like I could eat the world raw."</p>
            </blockquote>





	where the music moves you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [static_abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss/gifts).



Pat spied the Briseis T-shirt from across the coffeeshop, then noticed the rest of him. 

Gorgeous. Angry. Cocky-looking. 

The guy was just Pat’s type. 

Pat went up to his table. “Eat the World Raw tour?” he asked.

“I’ve seen you at the concerts. You’ve been to all of them,” the guy said. He held out his hand and Pat shook it. “My name’s Alec. I’ve been wondering when you’d come over to flirt with me.”

“You don’t lack for confidence, huh?”

“That bother you?” Alec asked, eyebrow raised.

“Unfortunately, no.”

Achilles laughed, looking golden, and gestured for Pat to sit.


End file.
